


Linger

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Actor RPF, Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Anna does is lingering. She lingers at the door, her hand lingers on Brittany’s arm, her eyes linger on Brittany’s lips. Brittany can feel something stirring inside her but, is she just imagining things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

It's been bugging Brittany for days. They've been traveling around doing press for Pitch Perfect and they've been spending a lot of time

together. That's not to say she didn't notice before. It was just as apparent when they were filming and rehearsing but she just brushed it off.

She told herself they had just done a role reversal. Anna was like Chloe, touchy feel-y, and she was like Beca, overanalyzing everything. They

hadn't seen each other for like three months as much as they had for the past like six so Brittany had expected it to go away.

 

She had gotten off the plane from New York to meet Anna and a few other co-stars. She had walked into the airport and saw Skylar, Rebel,

Anna Camp, Ben, Hana, Ester, Adam, and Alexis. She hugged them all and greeted them lightly. She wondered where Anna was but brushed it

off, nothing to analyze. Then she heard a short squeak and before she could fully process where, or who, it was coming from she was enveloped

in a massive hug. Or about as massive as the little 5'1 girl could manage, even if she was wearing three inch heels making her 5'4. The exited

brunette giggled and released her then she spun the younger girl around to get a true hug.

 

After Anna pulled back she didn't completely let Brittany go. She stood relatively close to the redhead, toes touching, and kept a grip on

Brittany's biceps. She spoke quietly and the rest of their co-stars were wrapped up in their own conversations. "Really, your plane is three hours

late and I go to the restroom for like two minutes and you arrive?" Brittany just giggles, only half paying attention. Anna gives her another hug

and they separate. Anna doesn't seem to notice that her hand lingers on the taller woman's arm but Brittany sure does. They don't really interact

until they arrive at the hotel. They'll be doing some more press for the movie this week so they all are staying in a hotel. They don't know why

but they've always divided them up into groups of two and three the same way. Ester, Alexis and Hana share a room, Ben, Skylar and Adam share

a room. The groups of two are Anna Camp and Rebel and Brittany and Anna Kendrick.

 

They collapse on to their beds and sit there for a few minutes before getting ready for bed and going to sleep. The next morning they wake up

and put on clothes for the one day they have before their press dinner that night. They spend the day laying on Anna's bed, which is closer to the

window, watching movies on Brittany's laptop. Relaxing in the sunlight streaming in through the window the redhead soon stops watching the

movie and focuses in on the older of the two women, who suddenly repositioned herself much closer to Brittany. She didn't mind but it just

startled her. The movie ended and Anna closed the screen commenting on how they should both start to get ready. She turned towards Brittany,

who was again only half in their conversation and stared at her.

 

"Yea" replied Brittany slowly

 

"Ok" whispered back Anna.

 

Brittany saw Anna's eyes flicker lower on her face and linger there. It had been happening increasingly often and for longer amounts of time

but no matter how much she wanted to Brittany couldn't gather the courage to just lean in and kiss her.

 

Anna stood up and headed in to the bathroom to take her shower. Brittany stayed on the bed deep in thought. Anna lingered at the door.

"Hey you better get a move on we only have an hour and a half and we both have to shower."

 

Brittany wouldn't admit to the solution that quickly popped into her head.

 

"I'll lay out my clothes and accessories while you shower" replied Britt as Anna stayed in the doorway to the bathroom for another few seconds

gazing at the taller girl without her knowing and then turned into the bathroom, shut the door and started the water.

 

A few minutes later the redhead, who had finally laid out her outfit, distinctly heard Anna's voice floating through the room. She recognized

the song right away as Titanium and started giggling. She hummed along the harmony and got lost in the song and the sorting out of her

clothes. She didn't realizes the water had stopped and she didn't hear the bathroom door opening, in fact she didn't realize that Anna had been

standing there watching her hum, and eventually sing, Titanium until she checked her watch and wondered why Anna, a usually quick shower-er,

was taking so long.

 

She turned around and also turned scarlet. Anna stood there in a towel beaming at her.

 

"Shower's all yours" She said cheekily and Brittany scooted around her and closed the door quickly changing and getting in the shower.

 

When she turned the water on Anna waited a minute then walked into the bathroom to start putting on make-up and fixing her hair. Brittany

wasn't a shower singer so Anna didn't get the pleasure of hearing her friend's voice again but she did laugh when Brittany stepped out of the

shower squealed and jumped back in.

 

"You ok?" Anna joked, trying hard not to cry from laughing so hard.

 

"Very funny missy." Brittany said stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around her.

 

Brittany stepped into the room, threw on her sweats and t-shirt and put her hair up in her towel and re-entered the bathroom taking the other

sink to start her make up. She was feeling desperate. Everything Anna did she psycho-analyzed.

 

Get a hold of yourself Brittany, you are imagining a bunch of crap.

 

They got ready quickly and Anna exited the bathroom to put on her clothes while Brittany changed inside the small restroom. Brittany exited

and saw Anna in a really pretty dress with a deep red part and a white top part that had sheer sleeves. She also wore a pair of black heels and a

thin black belt. She had her hair in an elegant up-do, a few pieces of curly brunette hair framing her face. Here sky blue eyes were outlined with

a light line of eyeliner and she wore deep red lipstick keeping her look very elegant and glamourous. She was now only one or two inches shorter

than the redhead and Brittany smiled at her short stature, soaking up the sight of her before the small burette would turn around and the

younger women would be forced to look away.

 

She made a small, very subtle noise, and Anna whipped around in turn taking in the sight of Brittany in a short tight fitting sleeveless black

dress. She wore nude heels and her lips were glossed but had barely any color to them keeping the focus on her ice blue eyes outlined with

eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was up in an elegant messy bun with pieces of it stringing out both in the front and at the nape of her neck,

bringing an edge to her look. She wore long shiny black dangly earrings that glittered in the sun, which, although much lower in the sky, was still

shining through their window.

 

"Ready to go?" Asked the redhead trying to keep the nerves from her voice.

 

Anna's eyes ran up and down her friend one more time lingering in a few places before she choked out "Yup" almost as quietly as Lily talks in

their movie. They grab their coats and the redhead holds open the door for the shorter woman with a smirk. Brittany can't help if she returns the

favor and her eyes linger a little too long on Anna's retreating form out the door and down the hall.

 

She walks briskly to keep up with the shorter girl, and since she has longer legs it doesn't take long for her to catch up. Anna presses the

button for the elevator and they ride down in a comfortable silence.

 

They arrive at dinner to see everyone else about to go in. They enter together. Skylar is wearing a grey button up and a black vest with black

suit pants. Sitting next to him is Anna Camp wearing an emerald green that stands out against her skin. On Anna's other side is Adam in a dark

blue dress shirt, and a grey suit with a white tie. Next to him is Rebel wearing a lovely pink dress with a white jacket over top. Sitting next to her

is Alexis in a light blue really, really short dress that looks really nice. Brittany feels her anger rise as she see's Anna's eyes linger on Alexis. Next

to Alexis is Ester in a red blazer a white dress shirt and red suit pants. Next to her is Hana in a gold sun-dress. Next to Hana is Elizabeth in a

white dress sitting with her husband in a crisp black suit and tie. Next to him is director Jason Moore in a blue suit and producer Paul Brooks in a

brown suit. Sitting next to Paul is Ben Platt in a black stylish sports coat and a bright blue tie with a light blue t-shirt. Then there are two empty

chairs and back around to Skylar.

 

Skylar easily stands and pulls out a chair for Anna who graciously sits down. Ben, somehow noticing the quick look of jealous sadness that

flickers across Britt's face stands and pulls out her chair. She smiles warmly at Ben, they've become kind of good friends. When he sits back down

he finds her hand under the table and squeezes it.

 

They talk a lot during dinner, her and Anna. They joke and as the night goes on she finds herself closer to Anna not by her doing she sees

that she's much farther away from Skylar ten where she was at the beginning of dinner and she wonders why. She see's Skylar give up talking to

Anna, who for some reason has her attention devoted to Brittany tonight, and turn to talk to Anna Camp. The redhead says something funny in

Anna's expense and when the older woman reaches out to swat the taller girl's arm her touch lingers and Anna and Brittany lock eyes.

 

Brittany has finally made a decision, she's not waiting much longer. Tonight, after dinner and the interview she'll tell Anna the truth.

 

Dinner goes quick and the interview does too. Brittany's quiet but thankfully that doesn't come across as unusual because there aren't many

questions addressed to her. She and Anna enter the elevator and hit the eleventh floor. Right before the doors can close Skylar pops in and starts

chatting up the small brunette. He's flirting and he's sweet-talking and the redhead, standing in the corner glaring at the dial that shows what

floor they're on, is slowly getting more and more tense. Little does she know Anna notices that and this is the only reason she's allowing Skylar

to flirt with her, she has no interest in him. She thought that Brittany would have picked up on it by now. The touching the staring the comments

but either the redhead is blind, or she is too scared to make a move.

 

As Anna inspects her pursed lips and tense stance she realizes she might not have to wait much longer for the younger girl to do something…

 

Skylar get's off at floor 8. He kisses Anna on the cheek and completely passes Brittany down who, angry with him, says "Goodnight Skylar" as

he leaves. He turns around and gives her a smirk and a cheeky wave. She rolls her eyes and Anna tries her best to contain her laughter. She lets

one little splutter out and Brittany turns and glares at her, storming out of the elevator that has reached their floor. Anna sighs good-naturedly

takes off her heels and runs after the taller girl.

 

"Brittany"

 

"Don't want to talk Anna, I'm tired"

 

"Britt just slow down a bit"

 

Anna's tone makes Brittany slow her pace slightly allowing the smaller girl to catch her breath. They walk down the hall to their room in

silence. Brittany goes to her bed side table and picks out a pair of pajamas heading determinedly towards the door to the bathroom but before

she can enter she finds her path blocked by a short brunette.

 

"Let me go get changed Anna"

 

"No"

 

"Why not?" asks the younger girl getting frustrated.

 

Before she looses her nerve Anna stands on her tip-toes, since Brittany is still in her heels, and kisses her lightly yet tenderly.

 

"Is that a good enough reason" whispers Anna as her lips linger on Brittany's. The other girls response is to kick off her shoes and kiss Anna

back with increased passion.

 

They break apart once again and Anna leans in and says, "you are really, really hot when you get jealous", her eyes lingering on the taller

woman's swollen lips.

 

"Yea, well you are really, really annoying when you are flirting with Skylar. So don't do it again" replies Brittany in-between kissing Anna's neck,

she finally pauses her lips lingering on her Anna's collarbone. "I guess I'll have to thank him tomorrow though" she pauses "won't that be a joy"

she rolls her eyes dramatically and Anna giggles before kissing her again.

 

This night will linger in the memories of both girls for a very, very long time….


End file.
